


in a blink of an eye

by lolpop09



Category: HomeTown (Band)
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Big Brother Ryan, Original Characters - Freeform, brendan abused, brendan scared, father escaped from prison, protective HomeTown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolpop09/pseuds/lolpop09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ometimes your life can be changed in a blink of an eye. Sometimes for better, sometimes for worse.</p><p>What happens when one member of the boy band Hometown, has been hiding a secret from the rest of the lads. A secret that could effect all of them them.</p><p>Find out in, in a blink of an eye.</p><p>I do not own the band Hometown or any songs/videos mentioned in this story. i only own original characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This story came to me when watching an interview Hometown did. In the interview one of the questions asked was "who is most likely to have a secret family" or something along them lines. This lead to me thinking about writing a story about one of them having a secret to do with their family. so here we go.

I don't own any member of hometown or anyone you may recognise. I also do not own any videos or pictures in this story unless otherwise stated.

Btw I am British so if there are the British versions of words you know why.

Ages in this chapter- I know these aren't their real ages

Dayl- 18

Ryan-18

Dean-18

Cian- 17

Josh-15

Brendan- 15

hope you enjoy.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brendan's Pov

There are three sorts of lives. One that is amazing all the way through, one that is crap all the way through and one where it is extremely crap at the beginning, then amazing for the rest of the time. I thought my life was the last one, however now I'm not so sure. You see when I was younger I was abused by my Father, my mum didn't know until I was thirteen. As soon she found out she called the police and had him arrested. I lived with my mum after that for about a year before she was killed by a drunk driver. As I had no other family I was put into a foster home, where I was basically bullied and hurt because I was the weakest. After that, i never trusted anyone, except the police officer in charge of my case against my father, officer Reynolds. He was the one who told me about these auditions Louis Walsh was holding. I was extremely scared and nervous but I went down with my guitar and sung and played for them. After an extremely long audition process, and a lot more singing, I was accepted into the group along with five other guys. They were all older than me, apart for one, Josh. We were 15 with a bunch of 17 and 18-year-olds. I was extremely shy and nervous for the first couple of months in the group, not sure if I fitted in or not, but after a while I came out of my shell, not fully, but enough to start making jokes and enjoying myself. I became best friends with Josh as we were the youngest and decided to stick together. Dean and Ryan became my pseudo-parents. Not that they know it or know about my past. Cian and Dayl became my elder brothers. Always picking on me about ready to defend me as well. I even kept in touch with officer Reynolds, He keeps telling me to call him Kevin, But I can't call him that as I respect him too much. Everything was perfect until today.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading. the next chapter will be longer this is basically a prologue chapter.

Thank you for reading.

Love you.


	2. Chapter 2

hapter 2

Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter

I don't own any member of hometown or anyone you may recognise.

Btw I am British so if there are the British versions of words you know why.

Ages for rest of the story - I know these aren't their real ages

Dayl- 19

Ryan-19

Dean-19

Cian- 18

Josh-16

Brendan- 16

hope you enjoy.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brendan's POV.

A year later...

we were sitting down in the living room playing FIFA and eating dinner. Dayl and Cian cooked and I have to say it was amazing but don't tell them I said that. Currently, I was playing against Josh and let us just say I am terrible. it wasn't even full time yet and I was 4-nil down. once it hit full time I stood up to get a drink and to stretch. After asking the other lads if they want a drink, I walked into the kitchen and started grabbing cups out of the cupboard. while I was pouring drinks, there was a knock at the door. I heard Dean get up and get it while the other boys quietened down. As I walked into the living room holding the tray of drinks, Dean walked in with someone behind him. I couldn't quite see the person as they were slightly smaller than Dean.

" Guys." Said Dean, trying to gain all of our attention, which to be honest is quite hard. We have low attention spans.

I placed the tray of drinks on the coffee table and turned around to face Dean. As soon as I saw who was behind Dean, I almost fainted.

" Hey, Bren. " Said Officer Reynolds, stepping out from behind Dean, with a smile on his face.

I couldn't speak. I just stood in shock while the other lads stared at me, waiting for me to respond.

"Bren...Bren...BRENDAN." Ryan shouted, knocking me out of my daze.

As soon as I got out of my daze, I ran up to Officer Reynolds and gave him a hug. This shocked the lads as I always tend to shy away from human interaction and contact.

"Why are you here?" I whispered to him, still giving him a hug.

He stepped away out of the hug and looked down at me. "We need to talk." He said Seriously.

"Umm well, we could ,umm, go speak in private, in my room." I said nervously.

"Bren, I need to talk to all of you."

Nodding my head I went to sit down, on the seat I was sitting previously. I saw Officer Reynolds sit down on the arm of the chair next to me. As he started talking, I looked down and started to play with my sleeve.

"Hi. I'm Officer Reynolds. Now I need to tell you all something but you must promise to leave all your questions until the end okay."

After seeing the nods of the other guys he continued.

"What do you guys know about Brendan's family and home life?" He asked, looking at each of them.

"He lived with his father, before moving in with us. His mum was killed by a drunk driver and he has no siblings. He would call his father every Sunday before bed as well." Said Ryan, sounding confused.

"He also lived in Galway."

Officer Reynolds nodded, before leaning down and whispering to me, asking, "You haven't told them, yet have you?"

I shook my head, briefly looking him in the eyes, then looking down again.

Officer Reynolds looked back up to the boys and started to speak louder.

"Brendan hasn't told you the truth." He said. the lad's heads snapped towards me. I could feel the betrayed and curious stares bore into the side of my head. I wanted to get out of here but I couldn't leave without creating a scene. I felt my heart rate speed up while Officer Reynolds was talking.

"Brendan doesn't live with his father. He doesn't live with either of his parents, to be honest. He uses to live in an adoption home in Galway before living with you guys. The person he would ring every Sunday is me."

He took a breath before continuing.

"What I'm about to tell you may be upsetting but please, we need to get through all of this quickly. For Brendan's sake. Brendan was Born to Marie and Aidan Murray. When Brendan was three years old, he did something that made his father mad and caused Aidan to hit Brendan. At this time, Marie was not home and, therefore, could not stop him. This Pattern carried on until Brendan was seven. However, it didn't stop. It just got worse." He looked down before starting up again.

"Aidan got bored of hitting Brendan and started to, um ,touch him. He would force Brendan to pleasure him. Giving out false praise and comfort to make Brendan do what he wanted." He stopped talking, making me look up at the lads.

Dayl and Cian were crying, hugging each other. Ryan was hugging Josh as he was crying heavily and Ryan looked like he was trying to hold back tears but also letting them go at the same time. Last but not least Dean. The father of the group. He was crying and looked angry, Like he wanted to punch someone but not only that, he looked ashamed. Ashamed that he thought they all had this perfect family. I couldn't leave my Father Figure crying by himself, so I stood up and walked slowly to Dean before sitting next to him and hugging him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered into my ear. I could feel his tears dripping onto my face, but this just made me hug him tighter, not saying anything.

Wiping his eyes, Officer Reynolds continued. "This treatment continued until he was thirteen, where his mother was witness to these horrific attacks. She rang the police, after knocking Aiden out. This is where I come in. I was and still am the lead officer in Brendan's Case. Aiden was Arrested and prosecuted, and Brendan went to live with his mum. However about a year afterwards, his mother was killed in by a drunk driver. I again was put in charge of this case. Brendan then moved into an adoption home in Galway where he was bullied by the other kids as he was selective mute only speaking to me and this one other boy who was older than him. The rest you know." He finished, with a sigh and wiped his eyes.

"Any questions?" He asked.

It seemed the lads were speechless, so I looked him in the eye and said, " Not to be rude but why are you here?"

"Umm, Yesterday Evening at 21:45 Aiden Murray escaped prison. Even though he doesn't know where you live we are going to have more security and police around you all, at all times. Also, Brendan, you aren't allowed to go anywhere, and I mean anywhere without either me,Dayl, Ryan or Dean. No offence Cian or Josh but as you are not as strong as the other three there is more chance of Aiden overpowering you guys then the other three."

The lads nodded, with a serious look on their face. one I have never seen before. My whole life has changed and I don't know how to fix it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading

Hope you enjoyed

Please realise that no of this is true. to all of our knowledge, this is all fiction

love you


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter

I don't own any member of hometown or anyone you may recognise.

Btw I am British so if there are the British versions of words you know why.

Ages for rest of the story - I know these aren't their real ages

Dayl- 19

Ryan-19

Dean-19

Cian- 18

Josh-16

Brendan- 16

hope you enjoy.

literally so annoyed right now. write this so I could post it yesterday but it all delete. #saltlevelsarehigh

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lads nodded, with a serious look on their face. One I have never seen before. My whole life has changed and I don't know how to fix it. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brendan's POV

Officer Reynolds walked out of the room to make a phone call, leaving the boys and me alone in the Living Room. I had stopped hugging Dean by this point, but I was still sat relatively close to him. The lads still had a serious look on their face and were looking at each other having a silent conversation. The boys then turned to me. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Asked Ryan, starting what I felt would be a long series of questions.

"Umm, I uh didn't want you to think I was weak. I mean I'm already small and stuff, I didn't want you guys thinking that certain things might set me off and stuff." I mumbled looking up at the guys.

"What do you mean 'set you off'?" Asked Josh, confused.

"At the adoption home, when people would touch me, I had panic attacks." When I saw their sad looks I started speaking faster to ease their minds. "But I'm okay now. I don't panic anymore, I mean sure I jump when I get hugged unexpectantly but so does everyone. Right?" This didn't seem to have the desired effect. To be honest they seemed to get sadder.

"Bren, are you scared of us?" Asked Cian, timidly.

"No, of course not! You guys are my family, why would I be scared of you? Yea sure you tease me and stuff, but I love you." 

This caused all of the lads to jump on the sofa, that Dean and I were sitting on."

"Group hug!" Shouted Dayl.

"Sorry to interrupt the group hug but I just got off the phone, and I have been told to inform you that you leave for your interview at 7:00 am, so it might be best if you guys get ready for bed. Tomorrow there's going to be one car. Also, My colleague and I will be travelling with you, along with the usual security. Don't forget what I said." He said looking at all of us in turn. "Goodnight. If you need me ill be right outside or Bren has my number. Bye guys." He said before walking out the door.

"Guys, let's have a sleepover, we can all sleep in mine and Cian's room." Exclaimed Dayl.

The lads agreed and we all walked upstairs. when we entered their room we realised that we would have to move Josh's and Deans bed into the room. Dean and Ryan went to get the mattress while the rest of us decided to make room. after moving all of the clothes from the floor and moving the bedside tables to the side of the room, there was enough room for the mattress to fit in. Dean and Ryan managed to get the bed in and we were all sitting on it. It went Me, Josh ,Cian, Dayl, Dean, and Ryan. 

"I'm bored, let's play a game." Said Dayl.

"okay, what game do you want to play?" Asked Ryan.

"Lets play..... STRIP POKER!" Exclaimed Cian and Dayl before high-fiving.

"No, guys be serious." Said Ryan, the responsible one in the group.

"Spoil sport." They grumbled, acting like sulking toddlers.

"Josh, Bren you guys choose a game." Said Dean.

Josh and I looked at each other before saying, "Let's play the four chord challenge!" before high-fiving.

The lads agreed so I went to get my guitar. As I entered the room , I noticed that the lads were hiding. "Lads! Where are you?" I asked, but of course, I didn't get an answer. "I swear to God if you scare me..." I wasn't able to finish my threat as they jumped out from their hiding place, with pillows and nerf guns. during the fight, I got thrown a nerf gun, and we were all shouting and screaming, quite loudly, I must add. The fight ended when my phone started ringing. 

The boys quietened down when I had answered it. 

"Hello."

"Bren is everything alright in there? I heard screaming," Officer Reynolds asked.

"Yea, everything is fine Officer Reynolds, we were just having an umm nerf gun fight and I guess we got a bit loud. Sorry," I said, glaring at Cian and DAyl who had just shot me with a nerf gun.

"Okay, now get to sleep, it's midnight and you are up early tomorrow. I don't want to hear any more screaming."

"Yes sir, Good night sir," I said before hanging up.

"So who was it?" Asked Josh, pretending he wasn't just listening to the conversation. 

"Like you weren't all listening. That is so embarrassing. He thought we were getting kidnapped." I said putting my head in my hands.

The boys to stop laughing and look serious.

"I don't know how I am going to be able to do this, lads. I mean its bad enough there are police officers, stopping what they are doing, but you guys are also in danger, and it's all my fault. You guys would be safe if I wasn't. in the band" I said starting to cry.

I felt the lads come round me and give me a hug. After a while, we broke the hug and Josh started speaking. "Bren, None of this is your fault, Officer Reynolds is doing his job. Not only is he doing his Job but he cares about you. He wants to keep you safe. Also, you are our brother, we don't care if you were going to get us arrested, well we probably would, but we love you, so stop saying it's your fault because it isn't okay. Also, If you weren't in the band, we would be nothing, you make us HomeTown. If you left we would lose an amazing singing, so even if you threaten to leave, we won't let you. Understand?" He said.

I nodded, giving him a hug, the tears that were streaming my face were slowing down.

"Come on. let's go to bed. It's been a long day." Dean said, squeezing my shoulder, before going to get changed.

We all went to get change, before getting into bed. In one bed it was Dayl, Cian, and Josh. In the other were Dean, Ryan, and I. We all said goodnight before Dean turned off the light.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day.


	4. announcement chapter

Hi guys

this isn't a chapter, it's just a small announcement.

My upload timetable looks like this 

Mysterious past, fading future will be updated every Sunday.  
Past lives will be updated every Tuesday  
In a blink of an eye will be updated every Thursday  
And my new story which will be posted on watt pad and archiveofourown will be updated either Friday or Saturday. The first chapter is out today. 

Love you.


	5. chapter 4

Hi. I'm sorry for not posting in ages, things happened, don't quite want to go into detail, but again I'm sorry. Thank you for supporting this story. <3

I don't own any member of hometown or anyone you may recognise.

Btw I am British so if there are the British versions of words you know why.

Ages for rest of the story - I know these aren't their real ages

Dayl- 19

Ryan-19

Dean-19

Cian- 18

Josh-16

Brendan- 16

hope you enjoy.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brendan's POV.

Next morning.

The next morning we woke up at 5:30 due to our alarms going off. Dayl took a little longer to wake, but he finally did after Josh and Cian pushed him out of the bed. After Josh, Dayl and Cian had gotten showered and dressed, i went into the shower to get ready. Dean and Ryan were using the other two showers, so we were all able to get ready fairly quickly. 

After my shower, i walked downstairs and was greeted by a delicious smell of pancakes. I started walking to the kitchen, i saw Cian and Josh serving up Pancakes onto seven plates.

"Hey, Guys. Something smells nice." I said, sitting down at the table.

"Hey, Bren. Yea, seeing as we are all up on time for once, Josh and I decided to cook up some pancakes. Dayl just went to get officer Reynolds." Cian Said, as he and Josh sat down opposite me.

As we heard Dean and Ryan walk down the stairs, we also heard the front door open, allowing Dayl and Officer Reynolds into the house.

"Ohh pancakes," Dean exclaimed, sliding into a seat next to me.

Officer Reynolds and Dayl walked into the kitchen. We all said hello to Officer Reynolds and tucked into the pancakes. They were delicious! Cian and Josh are amazing at cooking. I'm terrible at it. I can't even boil an egg!

After we had finished I helped Dean clean up, while the others gathered our stuff and started loading up the van with all of it. Dean kept trying to splash me with the soap suds while i tried to dodge his attempts. Pretty sure we made quite a mess. While we cleaning up the mess we had made, Officer Reynolds walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Dean, can I talk to Bren quickly? The others are waiting in the car."

Dean nodded, throwing his tea towel into the washbowl. Officer Reynolds walked up to me, grabbing a cloth and started helping me clean up.

"Dayl told me you started crying after our call last night." He said after we had finished cleaning. 

I put down my cloth and turned to look at him. "It was nothing just something stupid," I mumbled, looking down at the floor.

"Brendan, it's not stupid. Look, remember when we first met, okay. I said i would help you through it all even when I'm old and frail i will be here to protect you. I see you as my son, okay. Now stop being stupid and thinking the only reason I'm doing this is because it's my job. I would rather be here, protecting you and the other lads. Okay." He said.

I gave him a hug, trying to stop the tears.

"Come on, we best get going or we will be late for your guys' interview." He said as we started to walk towards the door. I grabbed my phone from the table and started walking to the van.

Dayl Cian and Josh were at the back while Ryan and Dean were sitting behind the front seats with a space in the middle.

"Brendan your in the middle as you are the smallest out of us three," Ryan informed me.

I groaned playfully while sitting in the middle and putting my seat belt on. Officer Reynolds was sat up front with the driver.

"Wait did you guys put my guitar in?" I asked, remembering that i would be the one playing for our song this interview.

"Yea Josh went to get it," Dean said. I smiled and put my headphones in and started to play my music. After a while, i started to fall asleep, i was woken up by my phone vibrating indicating i had been tagged in a post on twitter. I opened my Phone and logged on to twitter. I clicked on my notifications and saw that dean had tagged me in a photo he had posted. Clicking on the photo, i saw it was a picture of me asleep on his shoulder. Turning to glare at him, i saw he was looking over my shoulder to see what i was doing.

"I hate you," I said, making him chuckle. 

"No, you don't. You love me." He said smiling widely.

I just glared at him playfully before going back on my phone.

Dean kept poking me until I turned to him.

"What?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Smile!" He said, taking a picture of me on his phone.

"Ugh really!" I said groaning.

Dean just smiled, posting the picture on twitter.

"I hate you," I said for the second time that day.

He just smiled, before going back to his phone and texting.

We pulled up to the place we were getting interviewed. Ryan and Dean got out first with me following, The other three getting out as soon as we had. Before i could begin to walk i got picked up by Ryan and placed on Deans back. I heard Dayl, Cian and Josh laughing in the background and saw Ryan filming it.

"Dean! Put me down!" I said hitting his back.

"Nope!" He said, starting to run around.

The other Lads started laughing, so I just hid my head, waiting for Dean to put me down.

"Okay, Children. Calm down." Officer Reynolds said, shaking his head.

Dean put me down, and we all started walking to the door. While we were walking I hit Dean on the arm.

"I hate you," I Said.

"I know."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi Sorry for not posting in ages

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

If you would like and oneshots writing just comment them or message/ tweet me

Also i am thinking about a Brendan/Dean ship what are you thinking?

1 more thing me, my sisters and aunt are doing the race for life, if you could sponsor us it would be most appreciated

https://www.justgiving.com/PerryMurphy

thank you

Archiveofourown username- lolpop09

fanfiction.net username - foreseeable future

Wattpad username -laurenemmaperry/randomlozza09


End file.
